


The first day back at school

by cleolove



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleolove/pseuds/cleolove





	The first day back at school

Niccolò was scared, really scared. It was the first day of school, of his new school. The supposed last first day of school. He had these thoughts last year too, but, as it turned out, he was wrong. If the first day put always anxiety on him already before, today was even worse. It was more like the first day of High school. When you change school, class mates, teachers, the road trip to the school, all this stuff. But it wasn't only that.

When you start a new school everyone is in the same situation. But now it was different. He was the new one and the eyes of all his classmates and professors would have been on him.

 

During the journey on the bus he thought to don't go that day but he knew his parents would make him go in a way or another, so not going today would have only made the things worse for him.

The bus stopped and all the students got out of it. He walked behind them. Trying to listen their futile chats and looking out his surrondings.

There were few groups of students outside the school gates, few groups in the yard and a bigger group by the main entrance who Niccolò supposed would have been the first years. 

He passed by a small group of girls, too smiley to be the first day of school; another one of boys who, on the other end, didn't seem too happy. 

He always got an idea of the people only by looking at them. He spotted the supposed though guy, the smart one, the emo, the shy, the funniest, the one the girls were drooling after, only by looking at them. He usually was getting along well with the shy people or maybe it was only his thought because they didn't want to push him away.

Most of the people are used to think that the shy people are boring and they don't talk because they have nothing to tell. But he knew that they are the most interesting, because they have a lot to tell but they speak only to the right person. 

Seeing that wasn't surronded by aliens but that there were people not too different from him, remembered him that he wasn't alone, he wasn't the only one who had a head full of thoughts. 

Then he entered in the yard and stayed in a corner, trying to keep everything under control.

 

Like he thought, when he entered in his new class all the eyes went on him. 

He spotted the only empty place and as he was the last arrived was in the first row. The other place was occupied by a black haired guy. He looked younger than eighteen. The fact he was the only one on his own made Niccolò smile inside. Maybe they could be friends.

In some way he got over the first day and by the end of it he seemed to have made a good impression on his classmates, or at least most of them.

The guy with whom shared the desk was Matteo. He was very smiley with him, a good guy, but he wasn't the macho type so he wasn't exactly the most loved of the class.

With time Niccolò learned that actually was really good talking with him. He lived in his world, he was a nerd and maybe this was a reason he was alone. So Niccolò understood him and he was happy to listen him talk. At least this was useful as a distraction from his thoughts.

They started to meet on the bus on the way to school and spend more time together. Niccolò usually was the one listening but sometimes he opened up about himself too, about what he liked or not and they learned to have something in common.

 

The first weeks went on well but then he learnt he had to do some hours of school work exchange. The professors told them the possible activities that the school was offering. At the beginning he wasn't too keen to them, he actually thought to do something on his own. But then after school one day while he was talking with Matteo came with a proposition Sana. She was the sister of one of his old friends. He had already spotted her around the school but they didn't talk much except for the usual small talk. She said to them about a radio project as work exchange and Niccolò wasn't exactly thrilled about it at first, but more he thought about it, more it didn't seem a bad idea. At least he would know new people and who knows maybe it would have been surprisingly positive.


End file.
